Promesas
by annalau05
Summary: Hermione nunca pensó que sus ansias por aprender y ser tan perfeccionista le llevaran a descubrir a la persona que le haría sentirse como en casa pese a lo que ella misma pensaba. Había algunas promesas de por medio que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se cumplieran porque tenía otras mejores en mente. Mi primer OS de HP denme una oportunidad.


*** Promesas ***

**Sumary: **Hermione nunca pensó que sus ansias por aprender y ser tan perfeccionista le llevaran a descubrir a la persona que le haría sentirse como en casa pese a lo que ella misma pensaba. Había algunas promesas de por medio que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se cumplieran porque tenía otras mejores en mente.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. K. Rowling yo solo los ocupo un poco para jugar con ellos en mi loca cabecita esperando que sean de su agrado.**

**Post-DH, Snape no murió por causa de Nagini y Voldemort sí.**

Una sombra negra, que eso era todo lo que había quedado de él, tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana mientras posaba ambas manos blancas como la nieve sobre el marco de la misma mientras miles de recuerdos le llegaban a la mente como una grabación que se repetía una y otra vez atormentándolo sin parar.

Sabía que no tenía que haberse involucrado de nuevo con una mujer tomando en cuenta que ya le habían roto una vez el corazón y para agravar más las cosas aquella mujer tenía que ser precisamente una Gryffindor igual que Lily.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio en su clase con su melena indomable y esas ansias locas por demostrar sus conocimientos participando activamente en todas las clases aunque no se le hubiera preguntada nada a ella.

Se reprendía una y otra vez el haberse fijado en ella tomando en cuenta la diferencia de edades, pero el verla pasar de una niña insufrible a una sensual mujer sabelotodo no se había podido resistir y probar el fruto prohibido.

Recordaba que todo había comenzado después de la segunda guerra mágica, cuando habían regresado a cursar el séptimo y el último año en Hogwarts, ella había sido la única que se había preocupado por saber cómo estaba después de las heridas producidas por Nagini.

Sabía que prácticamente nadie estaba feliz con que regresara a dar clases a Hogwarts, pero su nombre había sido limpiado gracias a sus recuerdos y las declaraciones de Harry a quien ahora le debía un favor aunque nunca lo reconocería en público.

Recodaba claramente como se había producido su primer acercamiento más allá de una relación alumno – profesor.

**Flash Back**

Comenzaban los primeros exámenes del curso y una emocionada y estresada Hermione se encontraba sepultada en medio de centenares de libros y pergaminos esparcidos por toda la sala, tanto Ron como Harry había salido de la sala común al verla tan concentrada en su lectura mientras que ellos estaban más frescos que una lechuga logrado sacar de sus casillas a la castaña.

Estaba sumamente concentrada en todo el material que tenía delante preparándose no solo para los exámenes sino también para los EXTASIS, ella sabía que tenía que obtener excelentes resultados si quería aspirar a la medimagía y el único obstáculo que veía eran sus problemas con pociones, sabía que era buena pero no lo suficiente y quien mejor que el profesor Snape para ayudarle con esos problemas, así que con decisión tomo su libro y un pedazo de pergamino para dirigirse a las mazmorras.

Cuando llego con cierto titubeo toco la puerta esperando a que le contestaran, momentos después la puerta fue abierta por el profesor Snape quien en un principio dejo entrever la sorpresa que le causo ver a la Gryffindor parada en su puerta para después colocarse su habitual mascara de indiferencia.

- ¿Señorita Granger a que debo su presencia a estas horas? – pregunto Snape con su tono desdeñoso dejando en claro que no era bienvenida su presencia en su oficina.

- Yo… lo siento profesor pero… tengo algunas dudas y me gustaría que me ayudara – dijo Hermione dudando un poco en pedirle ayuda.

- ¿Y porque cree que le voy a ayudar? - dijo Snape levantando una ceja de manera cínica e interrogante.

- Yo… solo pensé que… - Hermione no sabía que decir, se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar en esos momentos.

- Dígame que es lo que no entiende y espero que valga la pena – dijo Snape tomando de sus manos el libro que la joven llevaba consigo.

- Son algunas pociones sanadoras que se me complican – dijo Hermione abriendo el libro en la página adecuada.

De esa manera pasaron las horas sumergidos en la preparación y explicación de las pociones que Hermione no entendía, contrario a lo que Snape pensaba se encontraba muy a gusto en compañía de la leona que ponía todos sus esfuerzos por prestar atención al procedimiento y contenerse en hacer comentarios que le molestaran al profesor de pociones después de un par de reprimendas por su parte.

Sin que lo pretendieran dichas actividades comenzaron a volverse una rutina que compartían todas las tardes después de clases, en una tarde después de los exámenes una muy contenta Hermione llego como siempre a las mazmorras encontrando al pocionista sumamente concentrado en el picado de los ingredientes.

Al verlo así de concentrado Hermione se quedó embelesada contemplando por primera vez al hombre y no al profesor, con su cabello negro cubriéndole el rostro parcialmente mientras una gota de sudor producido por el calor del caldero descendía por su cuello perdiéndose en los bordes de la camisa y la levita.

- Va a seguir parada ahí todo el día – dijo Snape sin desviar la vista de los ingredientes.

- Lo siento mucho profesor – dijo Hermione sintiendo como un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas al verse descubierta.

- ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece señorita Granger?, según tengo entendido ya ha realizados sus exámenes ¿no? – pregunto Snape levantando por fin la mirada perdiéndose en la profundidad de su mirada con ese brillo particular.

- Si no le importa me gustaría seguir viniendo por las tardes – dijo Hermione acercándose hasta la mesa donde trabajaba el profesor.

- No entiendo por qué lo quiere seguir haciendo – dijo Snape dejando traspasar un poco de curiosidad en la voz.

- Tal vez porque encuentro muy reconfortante su presencia – dijo Hermione sin pararse a pensar lo que estaba diciendo, solo sabía que no quería dejar de ver a su profesor.

- ¿Y usted cree que su presencia me es grata? – pregunto con su habitual tono ácido.

- No lo sé, ¿quiere que deje de venir? – pregunto Hermione acercándose más al pocionista guiada por un impulso desconocido.

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que cree que está haciendo? – pregunto Snape con incredulidad al sentir las cálidas manos de la castaña recorrer su pecho.

- ¿Que no es obvio?, quiero descubrir al hombre que se encuentra debajo de toda esta ropa – dijo Hermione sin saber que era lo que la impulsaba a decir y hacer lo que estaba haciendo, una parte dentro de ella le pedía que se detuviera antes de que se arrepintiera, que pensara en las consecuencias de sus actos, de lo que le diría a Ron.

- Granger salga de mi despacho ahora mismo – dijo Snape con furia contenida mientras tomaba las muñecas de la leona y la apartaba de su cuerpo antes de que cometiera una imprudencia ya que sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a la presencia de la joven.

- Dígame que no me desea como yo lo deseo a usted – dijo Hermione con un tono sensual que desconocía que poseía.

- Que no ve que esto que está haciendo está mal – dijo Snape poniendo de barrera la mesa en la que momentos antes estaba trabajando.

- Y yo ya me canse de hacer siempre las cosas bien, quiero dejarme llevar por el momento, quiero estar contigo más que nada en el mundo – dijo Hermione rodeando la mesa pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Snape.

- No sabes que es lo que estás diciendo – dijo Snape antes de verse atacado por los hambrientos labios de Hermione los cuales lograron arrancaron un gemido de placer.

Snape estaba tan fuera de sí tanto como la castaña mientras se devoraban mutuamente, las manos hábiles de pocionista descendieron por la anatomía de Hermione aferrándose a sus caderas y de improviso los volteo quedando ahora ella acorralada contra la mesa de la cual tiraron con descuido todo lo que en ella había para poder sentar a Hermione en la misma.

De manera descarada la castaña abrió las piernas permitiendo así que su profesor se colocara en medio de ellas y tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo de ambos cuerpos dejándolos solo en ropa interior y en un momento de lucidez Snape recapacito.

- ¿Estas segura de querer continuar? – pregunto Snape a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

- Estoy más segura que nunca – murmuro la castaña cerca de los labios de Snape quien aprovecho para tomar su varita y lanzar algunos conjuros silenciadores y otros más para bloquear la entrada y evitar ser interrumpidos.

Sin más palabras de por medio Snape se encargó de eliminar las pocas prendas que aún les quedaban puestas para después de cerciorarse que Hermione estuviera lo suficientemente lista como para recibirlo en su interior.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba lista comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella arrancando de sus labios sonoros gemidos de placer que estaban volviendo loco a Snape comenzando así una danza frenética para alcanzar el tan anhelado orgasmo que los liberaría de la tensión en la que se encontraban.

Juntando su escasa fuerza de voluntad para no venirse, Snape coló una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos sintiendo en ese momento el relieve de la piel de Hermione al pasar por una de las diferentes cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo para poder llegar a ese botoncito que desquiciaría a la leona dejándola desorientada y desmadejada en los brazos de Snape después de arrollador orgasmo en el cual él también se vio arrastrado.

- Eres tan bella Hermione – dijo Snape volviendo a acariciar las cicatrices que Hermione intento ocultar.

- No tienes por qué mentir sé que son repulsivas – dijo Hermione tragando el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

- Yo nunca te mentiría en algo así, esto es parte de lo que eres y habla de tu fuerza e integridad que tuviste para defender el mundo en el que hoy vivimos – dijo Snape acariciando el cabello enredado de Hermione mientras descansaba sobre su pecho.

- Si mis cicatrices son hermosas las tuyas te hacen perfecto – dijo Hermione incorporándose un poco mientras pasaba un tembloroso dedo por la protuberancia del cuello de Snape justo donde le había mordido Nagini.

- ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? – quiso saber Snape dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- No lo sé, solo sé que no quiero que esto se termine – dijo Hermione aferrándose al cuello de su profesor.

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de esa primera vez le siguieron muchas más, manteniendo su relación en secreto ya que nadie en el castillo se podría enterar de su relación, que por un lado Snape no sabía que era lo que tenían.

Estaba consciente de que compartían sexo, pero no había sentimientos de por medio o al menos eso pensaba hasta que se enteró de que Hermione aún mantenía una relación con Ronald Weasley cosa que enfureció al pocionista.

Por su parte Hermione estaba sumamente confundida, ya que no quería terminar lo que tenía con Snape se sentía muy bien a su lado y no era simplemente por el sexo que era genial cabía destacar, sino por todo lo que él le representaba a la castaña, su porte, sus comentarios sarcásticos y hasta ácidos a los cuales ella se había acostumbrado y había aprendido a disfrutar, a la facilidad que tenían para enfrascarse en un debate acalorado que siempre terminaba en la cama del profesor, en el cuerpo espectacular que había descubierto debajo de las prendas como ese pecho blanco y delgado pero bien formado y ese camino de vellos negros que lo adornaban y que se perdía en la cintura del pantalón. De todas las historias que tenían que contar las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo.

Por otra parte estaba Ron, era lindo y trataba de hacerla feliz pero no tenía la capacidad que tenía Snape de desconectarla del mundo; más sin embargo sabía que todo el mundo esperaba que terminara casada con él y que formaran su propia familia y no quería decepcionar a nadie ya que Molly era como una segunda madre como ella y Ginny era la hermana que nunca tuvo, así que tenía que hacer lo correcto y casarse con Ron.

Y cuando la propuesta de matrimonio llego algunos meses antes de que terminaran su último curso Hermione puso su mejor sonrisa y acepto la propuesta del pelirrojo, provocando la furia de Snape y la peor pelea que hubieran tenido desde que comenzó su relación.

**Flash Back**

- Profesor, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Hermione parada en el umbral de la puerta del despacho de Snape quien corregía las nefastas tareas de sus alumnos.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Granger? – pregunto Snape sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

- Necesitamos hablar – dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, de inmediato Snape se puso de pie y acorralo a la leona contra la puerta besando con desesperación sus labios recibiendo a cambio la misma intensidad y ligeros mordiscos en sus labios que lo desquiciaban.

Con premura comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que estaba de más, dejándolos a ambos en cuestión de segundos en ropa interior. Hermione que había olvidado a lo que había ido a verlo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le proporcionaban las hábiles manos del pocionista correspondiendo a la pasión con las mismas caricias sobre su pecho, espalda y hombros.

Sin causa alguna aparente Snape se tensó en su sitio y se apartó de la joven como si su contacto quemara dejando a una confusa y jadeante Hermione que no entendía que había pasado.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – pregunto en tono ácido Snape tomando la mano izquierda de la castaña observando claramente el metal que comentos antes había sentido frio sobre su piel sobrecalentada.

- Yo… venía a que habláramos de eso – dijo Hermione sintiendo por primera vez pudor delante de su profesor.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente Snape conjuro un hechizo sin varita colocándoles a ambos las prendas que acababan de arrogar el piso.

- ¿Por fin se decidió Weasley a proponerte matrimonio? – dijo Snape con amargura haciendo uso de sus años de espía para mantener a raya sus emociones que amenazaban con sobrepasarlo.

- Sí, pero… - no sabía que era lo que tenía que decir, solo que no quería que lo tenían se terminara.

- No se preocupe señorita Granger ambos sabíamos que esto tendría que terminar algún día y que nunca dejaría a Weasley por alguien como yo – dijo Snape dándole la espalda para que ella no viera lo que le dolía aquella situación.

Desde un inicio Snape sabía que estaba mal lo que tenían, pero pensaba que solo se trataba de sexo nunca espero enamorarse de nuevo y menos de aquella chiquilla impertinente y sabelotodo que al igual que Lily estaba con alguien más, dejándolo de lado de nuevo.

No entendía en qué momento se había enamorado de ella, solo sabía que apreciaba su compañía aunque solo se dedicaran a leer en silencio, amaba como sacaba las garras defendiendo alguna de sus teorías o cuando le discutía el hecho de que aun tuvieran elfos dentro del castillo para servirles a ellos.

Amaba la pasión que ponía en todo lo que hacía así fuera un simple hechizo, alguna de las diferentes pociones que él se encargó de enseñarle o la manera en la que se desinhibía en la cama llevándolo a la locura.

- Severus – dijo Hermione en un susurro acercándose a la espalda de su profesor.

- No se le olvide señorita Granger que soy su profesor y nunca ha habido motivo alguno para que me tutee – dijo Snape girándose a mirar con frialdad a la castaña que temblaba sin saber qué hacer.

- Por favor escúchame – pidió Hermione sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres que escuche?, que te vas a casar y te vas a ir de aquí dejándome, eso ya lo sé – dijo con furia contenida Snape sintiendo que algo dentro de él se rompía.

- Es que no lo entiendes, ¡por Merlín porque eres así! – dijo exasperada Hermione.

- Porque siempre he sido así y no pienso cambiar solo porque una sabelotodo así lo quiera, yo no veo las cosas como tú las ves, pero entiendo que tengas que salir de aquí y vivir tu vida – dijo Snape con voz cansada.

- Es que no lo entiendes, me tengo que casar con Ron es lo que todos esperan que pase y no puedo defraudarlos son la única familia que me queda – dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar mientras golpeaba el pecho del pocionista.

- ¿Y tú te quieres casar realmente con él?, ¿crees que vas a ser feliz a su lado?, vas a dejar de ser Hermione Jane Granger una sabelotodo y la mejor en medimagia para convertirte el Hermione Waesley una ama de casa que espera pacientemente la llegada de su marido por las tardes mientras se dedica a atender a un buen número de hijos pelirrojos – dijo Snape con veneno y sarcasmo en la voz.

- Tengo que hacerlo, no me quiero quedar sola – dijo Hermione dejándose caer en el suelo consumida en el llanto.

- Está bien, sé que no puedo ofrecerte nada y que no quieres estar a mi lado, yo… - decía Snape antes de verse interrumpido por Hermione.

- ¿Qué?, no lo entiendes – se aferraba a lo que ella sabía, no podía creer que Snape sintiera algo por ella así como ella no sabía que era lo que sentía por su profesor, solo sabía que no quería dejar de verlo.

- Claro que no lo entiendo, pero te prometo que te he de olvidar así como tú lo aras porque cuando salgas por esa puerta Hermione Granger habrá muerto para mí – dijo Snape con fiereza.

- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! – dijo Hermione yéndose encima como un león a su presa tumbándolo de espaldas en el suelo quedando ella encima de él.

- Y tu una jodida sabelotodo – dijo Snape antes de verse atacada por los labios de la castaña que no se mostraban dulces sino desesperados.

Con esa misma desesperación Snape comenzó a arrancar la ropa de la castaña dejándola de nuevo sin ropa mientras que Hermione se peleaba con la infinidad de botones que tenía su profesor en la levita, sonriendo triunfal cuando logro deshacerse de ella dejando al descubierto la camisa blanca que en cuestión de segundos le saco de encima rompiendo uno que otro botón.

Snape se incorporó del suelo llevándose consigo a la joven leona sentándola sobre su escritorio colándose entre sus piernas entrando de golpe en ella, llenándola por completo haciendo que prácticamente llegara al orgasmo con la primera embestida.

- Te juro que te voy a olvidar, pero estoy seguro de que él no sabrá hacerte sentir lo que yo te hago sentir – dijo Snape entrando en ella sin compasión volviendo a acercarla al precipicio mientras mordía con poca delicadeza su cuello y su ganchuda nariz inhalaba el adictivo olor de su excitación.

- Oh, Severus no pares por favor – suplicaba Hermione delirando perdida en el mar de sensaciones a las cuales solo Snape sabia llevarla mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Cada que estés con él en la cama te acodaras de como mis manos recorrían tu piel, de cómo adoraba cada una de tus cicatrices, de cómo lograba que te arquearas en busca de mi contacto y de mis labios – dijo Snape con rudeza mientras sus callosas manos le recorrían el cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

Después de una de embestidas más Hermione llego de nuevo al orgasmo arrastrando con ella a Snape sintiendo su cálido simiente dentro de ella.

Una vez que los espasmos terminaron Snape salió del cuerpo de su joven amada y se colocó la ropa dejando a Hermione desorientada y cansada sobre la mesa mientras un frio que nada tenía que ver con el clima le recorrió desde la columna hasta la punta de los pies.

- Cuando termine de vestirse señorita Granger sabe dónde está la salida así le que pido de la manera más atenta que salga de aquí y se abstenga de volver en lo que resta del año – dijo Snape mirándola con frialdad.

Después de las palabras dichas por el pocionista, Hermione solo vio como despareció detrás de una puerta que ella sabía conducían a sus habitaciones.

Hermione sabía que debía de sentirse sucia por la manera en la que habían sucedido las cosas más sin embargo se sentía sola y dolida por su rechazo y su lejanía, pero no podía ponerse a llorar ahí y que él la viera en esa situación, como pudo se incorporó y con manos temblorosas se colocó la ropa tratando de arreglarla para que no se notara lo que acaba de suceder en esa habitación.

Cuando Snape escucho el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse todo su mundo se vino abajo de nuevo, en esos momentos deseaba más que nada en el mundo que Nagini hubiera logrado su cometido y hubiera logrado acabar con su miserable vida.

**Fin Flash Back**

Después del rompimiento Snape se volvió aún más amargado y huraño si es que era posible quitando puntos a diestra sin motivo aparente y sin importar la casa que fuera dejando a todos sorprendidos especialmente a los de Slytherin, por las noches después de la cena él se retiraba a sus habitaciones y consumía una cantidad considerable de whiskey de fuego, lo suficiente para perder la conciencia le daba igual las consecuencias del día siguiente ya que se había encargado de preparar una cantidad considerable de poción contra la resaca.

Recordaba con claridad la última vez que la vio en el castillo cuando se marchó acompañada de Potter y Weasley mientras él se quedaba parado en la misma ventana en la que se encontraba en ese momento recordando la gran fiesta de graduación que les organizaron a la cual se vio forzado a asistir.

**Flash Back**

Hermione fingía la mayor parte del tiempo una felicidad que no sentía, el dolor y el frio que sintió desde que abandono la oficina de su profesor de pociones era cada vez mayor sin importar lo abrigada que estuviera y que estuviera en compañía de Harry y de Ron.

Hacia todo de manera automática y trataba de verse entusiasta pero no lo lograba del todo, al menos nadie se había percatado de su estado de ánimo o al menos eso creía ella.

Cuando solo le quedaban unas horas en el castillo el pánico se apodero de ella y lo único que quería era perderse una vez más en los pozos oscuros de la mirada de Snape pero no podía hacerlo ya que esa noche era la fiesta de despedida así que tenía la esperanza de verlo ahí.

- Nada Hermione hay que apurarnos hay tantas cosas por hacer antes de la fiesta – le dijo Ginny muy entusiasta.

- Solo haya que colocarnos los vestidos Ginny no es nada del otro mundo – dijo Hermione sin ánimos de hacer nada.

- No digas tonterías, tienes que verte hermosa para que mi hermano babee más de lo normal contigo – dijo la pelirroja siguiendo después con su parloteo constante al cual dejo de prestar atención.

Hermione solo se dejó hacer por su futura cuñada que se encargó de ayudarla a colocarse el vestido el maquillaje y el peinado sencillo que solo consistió en acomodar sus indomables rizos dándoles forma mientras sostenía unos cuantos con un sencillo pasador.

Cuando bajaron ambas chicas se vieron alabadas por Ron y Harry antes de tomarlas de brazo para acompañarlas al comedor donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Snape sabía que tenía que asistir y cuidar a los mocosos que tratarían de colar alcohol a la fiesta, pero no le atraía en lo más mínimo el hacerle de niñera, ni siquiera el saber que les podría quitar puntos a los alumnos que quisieran pasarse de cariñosos.

Cuando se apareció en el comedor que ahora parecía un gran salón de baile de inmediato le llamo la atención una hermosa castaña enfundada en el delicado vestido rosa que se pegaba a sus curvas resaltándolas, desvió la vista de la leona cuando se fijó que estaba aferrada como una lapa al pelirrojo que la presumía a todo el mundo como suya.

Justo cuando la cena estaba por terminarse Snape sintió una penetrante mirada fija en él y sabia de quien era por lo que trato de ignórala lo mejor que pudo pero el masoquismo pudo más que él y termino perdiéndose en la mirada color miel de su castaña favorita quien adquirió una leve tonalidad rojiza regalándole la primera sonrisa verdadera que había tenido en bastante tiempo a lo que el profesor solo le dedico una mueca de desprecio y se levantó de la mesa perdiéndose entre los presentes.

Una mueca de dolor se apodero de los rasgos de Hermione los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por un ojiverde muy observador.

- Mione podemos bailar – pidió Harry tomando la mano de su mejor amiga.

- Claro Harry – dijo Hermione soltándose del abrazo posesivo de Ron.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Harry preocupado por su amiga que desde hacía un tiempo la había visto decaída y no entendía el motivo hasta esa noche.

- Claro que si Harry porque tendría que estar mal – dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

- Porque te conozco Mione y sé que estas mal, ¿quieres que hablemos de ello? – pregunto Harry con interés.

- No hay nada de qué hablar, porque no regresamos a la mesa con Ron y Ginny – dijo Hermione tratando de evadir la mirada de Harry.

- He visto como le miras – dijo Harry dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Una vez sentada Hermione comenzó a buscar a Snape por toda la habitación sin resultado alguno.

- Se fue cuando termino la cena, ya no le busques – dijo Harry al oído de la castaña haciendo que se pudiera rígida en su lugar.

- No sé de qué estás hablando solo quiero recordar como es el castillo – dijo Hermione tratando de sonar relajada.

- Eres una mala mentirosa, ¿le amas? – pregunto Harry con interés.

- No lo sé Harry – fue todo lo que dijo Hermione que bien sabia de nada le serviría hacerse la desentendida.

- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? – pregunto Harry mirándola a los ojos.

- Desde cuándo siento esto – dijo Hermione dándose cuenta que el dolor y el frio que sentía eran producto de su corazón sangrante que anhelaba la presencia y protección de su profesor.

- ¿Te vas a casar con Ron? – Pregunto Harry al oído de Hermione para que nadie más escuchara aunque lo dudaba con el fuerte sonido de la música.

- Lo tengo que hacer – dijo Hermione sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban de nuevo en sus ojos.

- Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación, sé que no te hare cambiar de opinión aunque no entiendo por qué lo vas a hacer – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

- Porque tu mejor que yo sabe lo que es no tener una familia y no quiero perder la poca que aún me queda – dijo Hermione rumbo a su habitación después de despedirse de Ron con un beso en la mejilla sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Snape aun recargado en el marco de la ventana sabía que estaba a solo algunos minutos de perder para siempre a Hermione, aún tenía la estúpida idea de que ella se apareciera en su puerta diciéndole que no se había casado, pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería después de haberla visto partir del castillo a la mañana siguiente de la susodicha fiesta sin siquiera voltear atrás.

Ya no le veía más sentido seguir bebiendo así que había dejado la botella casi vacía en la mesa detrás suyo mientras trataba de encontrarle algún sentido a su patética existencia, se sentía perdido ya no tenía que seguir fingiendo lealtad de Voldemort, pero tampoco tenía más la compañía del loco chiflado de Dumbledore desquiciándolo a cada momento.

Tal vez lo mejor fuera dejar Hogwarts y el mundo mágico para vivir en el mundo muggle alejado de todo esto y comenzar de nuevo, ya había vivido una parte de su vida como muggle así que no tendría grandes problemas para acostumbrarse de nuevo.

Seguía con sus planes de alejarse de ese mundo que solo lo había hecho sufrir cuando un ligero aroma a Jazmín inundo sus fosas nasales.

- Severus – dijo una inconfundible voz a sus espaldas haciendo que se tensara en su lugar, de seguro se estaba volviendo loco.

- No eres real, te prometí que te olvidaría y eso voy a hacer – dijo Snape negándose a darse la media vuelta para encontrarse con la misma habitación fría y vacía.

- Severus por favor mírame – pidió Hermione tocando sutilmente su espalda tratando de controlar el llanto.

- ¿Qué…? – Snape no sabía que decir frente a él estaba Hermione con el vestido de novia puesto y se veía más que hermosa que una Veela.

- A que ha venido señorita Granger o mejor dicho señora Waesley – dijo Snape con desdén.

- Me gustaría conservar mi apellido a menos de que sea cambiado por Snape – dijo Hermione perdiéndose en la profundidad de la oscura mirada del pocionista.

- Deje de jugar Granger y regrese con Weasley – dijo Snape con rudeza alejándose del toque de la joven Gryffindor.

- ¡Maldita sea Snape, porque me tenía que enamorar de alguien como tú! – grito Hermione tomando de las solapas a Snape para que se enfrentaran – Te lo voy a decir una vez y espero que te quede claro… me enamore de un ser despreciable y sarcástico que se divierte quitando puntos a diestra y siniestra, de un tipo frio y acido, que vive encerrado bajo tierra en las mazmorras del castillo, me he enamorado de un tipo con el que puedo ser yo misma, con quien no tengo que fingir, quien produce calidez en mi interior y no hablo solo del aspecto físico, de alguien me que hace sentir segura y en casa, me enamore de ti Severus Snape y ni tu ni yo lo podemos evitar – dijo Hermione enredando los brazos en torno al cuello del pocionista.

- Y ¿Que paso con tu boda? - pregunto Snape dejando ver la duda reflejada en su voz.

- No hubo boda, Harry me ayudo a entender que no estar con la persona amada es estar solo aunque este rodeada de gente que considere mi familia, porque quiero formar mi propia familia a tu lado - dijo Hermione rozando a penas sus labios con los de su ex profesor.

- Estas segura de que te conformaras con lo poco que te puedo ofrecer - dijo Snape separándose un poco de la tentación que le era el cuerpo de la castaña.

- Mientras que me ofrezcas tu amor lo demás no me importa - dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa al ver la mueca torcida de Snape en un intento de sonrisa.

- Ese es incondicional mi hermosa hechicera - dijo Snape apretando contra si el cuerpo de la castaña como buscando fundirse en uno solo.

Snape daba gracias a quien hubiera escuchado sus plegarías por haberle concedido por una vez en la vida la oportunidad de ser feliz y no la desaprovecharía, sabía que le debía otra a Potter pero tampoco lo admitiría nunca en público aunque le estuviera eternamente agradecido.

- Qué bueno porque desde este momento me pienso mudar contigo y me tendrás que soportar cuando me ponga a hablar incansablemente, cuando te pida que me enseñes una poción para aliviar alguna enfermedad, cuando tenga cambios de humor por estar embarazada… - comenzó a enumerar Hermione divirtiéndose de lo lindo al ver las muecas que ponía el pocionista.

- Qué bueno que conozco el remedio perfecto para callarte - dijo Snape besando con desesperación a Hermione quien gustosa le respondió el beso y las caricias.

- Gracias Severus por darnos una oportunidad, yo te prometo que no la voy a desaprovechar y que siempre te voy a amar - dijo Hermione mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos oscuros que la hechizaban.

- Y yo espero Hermione que seas capaz de soportarme tal y como soy - dijo Snape dejando que sus manos vagaran libremente por el cuerpo de la leona.

- No te cambiaría nada de lo que eres porque entonces ya no serías tu - dijo Hermione dando por terminada su charla.

**Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y es mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter y me encanta esta pareja en particular ****teniéndome****de un tiempo para ****acá****un pelin obsesionada.**

**Cualquier comentario es bien recibido y me lo tomare de manera constructiva para poder mejorar con el tiempo.**

**Mil gracias de antemano por su tiempo y por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
